


Red String

by Nanakoblaze



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jongwoon is dumb bitch, M/M, Red String of Fate, Unrequited Love, siwon is a selfless idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanakoblaze/pseuds/Nanakoblaze
Summary: Soulmate AU where Siwon has an extraordinary ability to see people’s red string of fate that contact them to their soulmate and he saw his own string but he couldn’t say anything about it because the man who is suppose to be his soulmate is happily dating his close friend.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Red String

“ Do you know that if your soulmate found someone else to be happy with, Your heart will be in pain until you can no longer handle that pain anymore? “

Everyone was told about that since they were small children, some believed it was just a myth but there were some cases of people who died from what they called “broken string”, a condition that was believed by many caused by having a soulmate who fell in love with someone else.

So, as much as it sounds like a pure fairytale dream to have a soulmate... many people wished to be one of those lucky normal people who wasn’t born with a soulmate that was connected together with them since birth by an invisible red string of fate. No one wants to feel what they believed to be the worst pain from having a soulmate who gave their love to someone else.

Choi Siwon was born with a rare ability to see the red string of fate that connected soulmates together. When he was a child, Siwon was happy to have this ability and only those who were close to him knew about his extraordinary ability.

Since his young age to adulthood, Siwon has been helping a few pairs of soulmates to be together. He was happy because he used what nature gave him to make people happy with their fated partner, to help them get away from “broken string” situation. He saw red string on his ring finger, Siwon has always been thankful to be one of those rare people who was born with soulmate. He couldn’t wait to meet them, to share the rest of his life together with them—

“ Siwon! I have someone to introduce to you! “ His friend since elementary school, Lee Hyukjae cheerfully waved at Siwon

“ This is Jongwoon-hyung, he will help us preparing for the competition next month! “ Siwon noticed a black haired boy next to Hyukjae, he barely smiled just looked at Siwon and shook his hand awkwardly but Siwon didn’t mind at all because his attention was on the red string that connected this new guy’s left ring finger... the red string that no one other than Siwon’s eyes could see.

Choi Siwon was 15 when he met his soulmate that he had been waiting since the day he saw his own red string. The teen was excited to know more about this boy.

Despite his awkward and unique personality, Jongwoon quickly warmed up to Hyukjae and Siwon. The three became close friends after the competition they’ve won together for their high school. Hyukjae and Jongwoon loved teasing each other, mostly it was the younger who tease Jongwoon and the he rarely actually got mad at him. 

While Siwon and Jongwoon always studied together, they played basketball together and the two barely seen separated from each other since their home were also not far from each other. Siwon believed this was what fate beautifully prepared for him and his soulmate, they had no problem in quickly becoming part of each other life since the first minute they have met.

The younger planned to tell Jongwoon about his ability to see their red string before Jongwoon graduate but—

“ Siwon-ah... I have something to ask. “  
Jongwoon panted as he was lying his body on the cleanly cut grass tiredly after a basketball practice section with Siwon for the whole evening

“ hm? “ Siwon turned his head to the sight of his soulmate’s gorgeous profile view 

“ I’m going to graduate soon... I think I should confess something that has been bothering me for months ... “ Jongwoon told him while his eyes still kept looking up to the starry sky above them. Siwon’s heart beats faster at the older’s words, 

“ I know we have only known each other for less than a year but... there was something that attracted me, even if I tried to stop myself from thinking further than friendship... “ Siwon kept his silence as he still looked at Jongwoon with all attention he had, with his heart filled of hope

“ Siwon-ah... I think I... “ Jongwoon finally turned his gaze from the sky to Siwon

“ ... I’m in love with Hyukjae... what should I do... ? “ 

Short confession from the raven haired caused a strange sharp pain in Siwon’s chest... for the first time he knew what it felt like to be heartbroken... 

... To be one of those who suffered from broken string condition.

Jongwoon graduated and moved to Seoul to continue his study in college without confessing to Hyukjae, he told Siwon on that day because Siwon was Hyukjae’s closest friend and Siwon was the person that Jongwoon felt the most comfortable with to tell everything, but Jongwoon was scared that Hyukjae might be someone who has a fated soulmate and he didn’t want to hurt himself even more with unrequited love.

He tried to forget about the past and move one so Jongwoon rarely contact with Hyukjae and Siwon since graduation even though Siwon knew in Jongwoon’s heart, he still felt love for his friend because there was rarely a day without Siwon feeling light sharp pain stabbing his chest.

He knew he was selfish but he wished his soulmate would forget Hyukjae one day...

“ Siwon, long time no see! “ Hyukjae gave him a hug, they haven’t met and talked much since they both moved to different university after graduate. 

“ I miss you so much, man. “ Siwon told as they let go of their hug and sat down inside a small cafe. Despite everything, He still loved Hyukjae as the only friend who knew about him more than others... he felt terrible for the hidden jealousy that he had toward this man every time he thought of a certain black haired person

“ College is killing me, you know... I thought I picked an easy to pass major but I guess none of college kids get it much easier than others. “ Hyukjae spent an hour complaining about people in his class, about how lonely he has been without Siwon around and Siwon was happy to listen. Their friendship has always been this way since they were young.

“ also... “ Hyukjae’s tone changed to a bit of hesitation before he sipped his hot chocolate 

“ ...have you heard anything from Jongwoon-hyung since he had left ? “ Siwon looked at Hyukjae for the sudden question about Jongwoon, who tried to avoid them for years 

“ No... not even his contact number... “ Since the night he confessed about having a crush on Hyukjae, Jongwoon just decided to avoid both of them... and it was hurt 

“ I met him recently... “ Hyukjae told him... his fingers played with his straw 

“ ... He told me something. “ Hyukjae’s eyes looked down to his drink instead of his best friend who was paying attention to him

“ Jongwoon-hyung confessed to me, Siwon... “ He told his friend honestly, Siwon stopped breathing for a few second as he heard that. His soulmate finally confessed to his crush...

“ That’s quite shocking... “ He pretended not to know... as if this fact wasn’t the pain he suffered from for years 

“ I told him to wait for my answer ... “ Hyukjae said before grabbing Siwon’s hand 

“ I want to see you and ask you something first, Siwon... “ Siwon was curious but he slowly got what his friend meant by that

“ I know I shouldn’t use you like this but I really want to know if you can see red string on my finger or his finger ... please I just... I don’t want to be in serious relationship with him and hurt his soulmate or my soulmate. I know it’s stupid that I believe about the myth of broken string symptom but I don’t want to risk this. “ Hyukjae begged him while his hand held Siwon’s tightly waiting for answer 

Hyukjae’s finger has a red string that connected him to his soulmate ... Jongwoon’s finger has a red string that connected him to Siwon... both of them shouldn’t be together but from the pain that Siwon suffered everyday, Jongwoon really loves Hyukjae to the point he still thought about him after these few years they were apart ...

“ Hyukjae, You asked me because you have feeling for him too... am I right ? “ the blush that appeared on the man’s cheeks confirmed everything, 

“ but I don’t want to hurt anyone, Siwon. That’s why— “ Siwon cut his words 

“ Don’t worry about that. You are lucky both of you don’t have the string that attach you to your soulmate. “ Hyukjae’s eyes filled with happiness as he heard his friend’s word, he quickly shook the hand he was grabbing 

“ Thank you thank you thank you so much! I knew I shouldn’t have worried for nothing, I mean... those soulmate people are pretty rare, why would I think both of us are attached ! ?” Hyukjae was happy, Siwon forced himself to laugh along and showed him the best fake smile for his friend.

He shouldn’t lie, but he didn’t want to break Jongwoon and Hyukjae’s heart. If they could be happy, the pain he would received now and in the future would be nothing...

Siwon didn’t know the pain could get worse as time went by.

A few days later he received a happy text from his best friend that they are dating now. Siwon smiled while his tear fell from his eyes and his hand clutched over his chest painfully.

The broken string wasn’t a myth and Siwon was suffering from it.

——

Since Hyukjae started dating Jongwoon, the three of them became close again. Siwon was glad that his soulmate found his happiness but the pain got worse the more Jongwoon fell in love with his best friend.

On Valentine’s Day, Siwon was the one Hyukjae asked to help him buy gift for Jongwoon— because Siwon knew what Jongwoon likes. That night he vomited and got fever from the unbearable stabbing pain in his chest, he couldn’t attend class for a few days. On Jongwoon’s birthday, Siwon helped Hyukjae preparing a surprising party for him, He tried his best not to collapse from pain during the whole party and forced himself to smile for them as his soulmate kissed Hyukjae and whispered sweet words to that man—

Siwon hates himself for being jealous of his best friend, for being terrible deep down inside that he secretly wished the two would break up.

However, their relationship only became stronger as years passed. 

“ Siwon-ah... what do you think of this ring? “ Jongwoon showed him a diamond ring

“ It’s beautiful, hyung. Hyukjae will love it! “ Siwon gave the older friend a smile that showed his dimples but covered the burning pain from his heart

“ Really??? But how about that one? The design looks more unique. “ 

Jongwoon asked Siwon to help him shopping for a ring. He planned to propose to Hyukjae after the younger graduates from his college. He has never refused helping the couple, even though he knew it was the same as stabbing himself with a knife repeatedly.

“ We want you to be our best man, Siwon! “ Hyukjae gave him the brightest and biggest smile as he had his arms hugging one of his fiancé’s arm

“ You helped us a lot, I think no one deserves this role more than you. “ Jongwoon nodded to agree with his smaller fiancé

“ What do you think, Siwon? You won’t be busy on that day right ? “ Siwon’s eyes wandered to the ring that Jongwoon wore on the left finger that still had his red string attached to it, Siwon wished he could cut that cursed string every time he saw it...

“ Why would I be too busy to accept this honor? “ Siwon’s answered with a smile which made Hyukjae and Jongwoon looked at each other happily before turning to thank him again and again...

If Jongwoon was this happy, he could bear more of this pain, right? 

Siwon fell unconscious on the wedding, the pain became much worse on that day that the big man couldn’t handle it anymore. He could barely breath as he was standing and holding the rings for Jongwoon and Hyukjae.

“ Sir, You know you are suffering from broken string syndrome, right ? “ Doctor Kim Heechul told him after Siwon was taken out of emergency room, he nodded sadly 

“ You know there is nothing much I could do as a doctor to help patients with this rare condition, except telling them to find their soulmate and talk to them... “ He sighed. A doctor’s nightmare was to meet patients with this condition, they couldn’t do anything to help beside giving pain killer... most patents just end up losing their breathe after years of pain on their own, nothing and no one could help them.

“ Sometime it’s not that easy, Dr. Kim... sometime the soulmate is already happy with someone else, I don’t want to ruin everything for them... “ Siwon said as his eyes turned to the couple who was waiting outside of the room for him 

“ So, You do know who your soulmate is and still you chose to suffer? “ Dr. Kim followed his patient’s eyes to the couple outside 

“ ... “ Siwon didn’t answer as he closed his eyes to rest and wished he could never open his eyes again because he knew from today, the growing pain in his heart would get more painful every single day and no one could do anything to help him. How stupid of him that he used to be an innocent kid who was happy and thought he was blessed to have a soulmate, now his soulmate is his slow and painful way to die.

“ I really hope those guys would know how much you sacrifice for their happiness, Mr. Choi... and I hope they cherish everything they are having. “

——

“ Siwon, I just noticed something... “ Hyukjae asked Siwon who was trying to catch his breath after helping Hyukjae moving this stuff to the new house he had bought with Jongwoon after their wedding. His health has gotten worse since the day he was sent to emergency room on their wedding but Siwon used medication to temporarily hide it from his friends 

“ ... I’ve never seen you dating anyone before ? Like since I’ve known you in elementary school, seriously! “ Hyukjae jumped to sit beside him on the sofa

“ Don’t tell me you are one of those people who has soulmate and is waiting for them? Oh my god, that must be it right ??? “ Hyukjae covered his mouth with his hand and teased his friend who just forced himself to let out a chuckle

“ Stop daydreaming, Hyuk. I just prefer living alone and my job is too busy for relationship, okay? “ He denied 

“ what? That sounds ridiculous! Hey, just accept that Cho Kyuhyun guy who tried to get in your pants for years ? I kinda feel bad for him, you know... being in such long term unrequited love. “ 

If only Hyukjae knew that no one in this world knows about the pain of being in love with someone who doesn’t love you back as much as Choi Siwon.

He refused to get a lover, refused to fall in love with other person because... he knew that if he was in love with someone else, Jongwoon would feel the same pain in his heart just like what he has suffered for years.

Siwon would rather die than to let his soulmate suffer from broken string...

————

3 years after they moved in together, Jongwoon received an offer to work on a research with a famous hospital oversea, Hyukjae decided to quit his job in Korea and move there with his husband. That was the last time Siwon had heard of those two. He missed both of them but that would only be the best for him... his condition has gotten worse over years, he didn’t want Jongwoon and Hyukjae to see him like this. At least the pain that stabbed his heart and every part of his body everyday proved to him that Jongwoon was being happy with the man he loves and that should be enough for Siwon to know.

After Siwon was informed by his doctor that he needed to be taken care of 24 hours a day in hospital and he became too weak to work anymore, he gave the control of his company to his younger sister, Choi Sooyoung who did a great job in being his successor.

Siwon has lost all his motivation in life, a will to live or a hope to recover but he couldn’t give up as it would break his family’s heart to know that he didn’t fight for it and no one other than Dr. Kim Heechul knew about him suffering from broken string illness.

Siwon spent his days and nights inside hospital for 3 years when he received an unexpected visit from an old friend...

“ Hyukjae... “ Siwon tried his best to give him a greeting smile even though he was too weak to get up from his wheelchair.

But what he received from Hyukjae was a cold stare... the man didn’t smile at him after years of not seeing each other 

“ W-What’s wrong, Hyuk... and why are you here— “

“ I filed a divorce with Jongwoon last month. “ He shortly told his friend and made Siwon’s eyes widen in shock

“ why— “

“ stop acting surprised, Siwon. You lied to me! “ Hyukjae has never raised his voice at him like this before, Siwon could only look at him without a word

“ What did I do, Hyukjae... “ He broke the silence, Hyukjae shot him an angry glare

“ YOU TOLD ME I DON’T HAVE A RED STRING, SIWON! GUESS WHAT? I FOUND OUT THAT I HAVE A SOULMATE AND HE IS NOT JONGWOON! “ Hyukjae yelled at him, his tears ran down his cheek 

“ Hyukja, I— “

“ I knew it was strange at first when I started to feel pain last year, I tried to ignore it but then I secretly went to check with other doctor and hide it from my husband... they said I have broken string... “ The smaller man wiped away his tear as he tried to calm down 

“ ... I was shocked. And later I found my actual soulmate... he was dating someone else after suffering from the same condition for YEARS because I was in love with Jongwoon... “ Siwon noticed that Hyukjae’s finger no longer had the ring Jongwoon for for him

“ Is that why you got divorce with Jongwoon-hyung...? “ 

“ OF COURSE I DID, SIWON. Fuck, what’s the point of being together when our relationship only hurt us and other people ??? “ Hyukjae was frustrated at Siwon’s stupid question 

“ I decided to be with my soulmate, we quickly got to know each other and get along ... I only came back to hit you but now I... “ Hyukjae felt terrible even though he was still angry when he heard Siwon had stepped down from his company because of his health, but he didn’t know it would be this bad...

“ Don’t feel bad for me, Hyukjae... I guess I deserve all of this for being a liar to my best friends... “ Siwon just smiled weakly at Hyukjae who kneeled down beside his wheelchair 

“ Siwon, tell me honestly this time... “ He told his friend 

“ You are suffering from broken string, right ...? “ Siwon refused to look into his friend’s eyes 

“ Siwon, Jongwoon-hyung... is your soulmate, isn’t he? “ the question shot right into his heart, he knew the day that they find out about this would come...

“ Siwon, you fucking idiot... I can’t believe— “ Instead is being mad at the fact that was just confirmed by his friend’s silence... Hyukjae’s tear filled his eyes again

“ Did you lie to us so Jongwoon could date me??? Even though you know you would end up this way? “ Siwon didn’t need to answer anything, he couldn’t get his lips to move as he was shaking trying to hold back his tear 

“ You are so stupid... “ Hyukjae hugged him as the friends cried together for a long time... 

“ I’m so sorry, Hyukjae... my selfish action made you and your soulmate suffer... “ Siwon tried to apologize 

“ You idiot, that wasn’t being selfish... you were being too selfless... why don’t you tell him? You can tell him now, he and I are not together anymore— “

“ Hyukjae, my heart still feels the same pain that I’ve gotten for years... Hyung is still in love with you even though you abandoned him. “

That’s the painful fact that Siwon had to accept.

——

“ Siwon... “  
Since the day Jongwoon left the country with his husband, Siwon had never expected to see the raven haired man again in his little remaining life but...

“ Hyung... “ After the day Hyukjae confessed to him that he was seeing someone else who was his actual soulmate, Jongwoon found it difficult for him to stay focus on his research. After he suggested Hyukjae to get divorce with him so he could be freely in love with his soulmate to heal their broken string that was caused by him, Jongwoon resigned from hospital he was working for and decided to came back to Seoul.

The first person he wanted to see was Siwon, he felt bad for not being able to contact the man since he moved away. Jongwoon was shocked when Siwon’s sister told him about Siwon’s health condition and how he couldn’t get up from his wheelchair anymore.

“ Siwon, what happened... “ He asked as he helped the weak man to lay in his bed, Jongwoon was a doctor after all, after seeing his old friend’s condition... he could give a guess ...

“ It’s the broken string, isn’t it..? “ The younger knew it was useless to try to hide anymore so he nodded weakly as confirmation to his soulmate’s guess, Jongwoon just sighed and held his hand gently

“ I don’t know how that feels, maybe I am lucky enough to not have a soulmate but ... Hyukjae also got this for some time... it seemed so painful that I couldn’t bear to see him that way anymore that’s why I ... “ He choked on his own words to think about his ex-husband that he had to let go again 

“ Hyung, it’s okay... I know... I’m sorry for what happened, I hope you don’t blame yourself for his pain. No one could tell who has red string of fate or not... “ Siwon bit his own lip in guilt because he was gifted with ability to see the string but he lied to them...

“ I’m happy that he’s happy now, I think they are slowly healing from the broken string condition. Siwon... why don’t you try to find your soulmate and heal yourself too? “ Jongwoon suggested, Siwon could only shook his head and chuckled

“ it has been so long for me, hyung. It’s too late to do anything, I just want to live my remaining life watching my friends and family being happy. “ Siwon didn’t want Jongwoon to feel guilty for all the pain he had suffered since high school. He also didn’t want Jongwoon to only stay with him out of pity while Jongwoon himself still had feeling for his ex-husband...

“ ... if that’s your wish, I will accompany you until the end... “

Jongwoon volunteered as caretaker for the hospital, and Dr. Kim allowed this. He could only shook his head when he knew Siwon still hide the truth from this man, the most he could do for his patient was to accept Jongwoon and let him be with his soulmate until his last breath.

Siwon had never felt as happy and blissful in his life after he got this cursed disease ... until Jongwoon stayed by his side to take care of him. Every day, the man would take care of his meals and giving him his medication on time. Sometime they watched tv together because Siwon was bored, Jongwoon brought some of his favorite old manga for Siwon to read but Siwon was too tired to read so Jongwoon told him stories instead and Siwon loved it. 

If he was healthy enough to go out, Jongwoon would help him to go to garden to watch sunflowers and butterfly, Siwon loved the feeling of wind touching his face... he just closed his eyes to feel it and got lost in the pleasure of nature. He didn’t realized how Jongwoon secretly watched him being happy instead of the view.

Maybe it was the feeling of getting to be close with the man he fell in love with that helped Siwon or maybe he was numb with pain because he could barely feel it as much as before. He didn’t have to wake up in the middle of the night from sharp pain that caused him to vomit anymore, even though he still feel sick all the time to the point he couldn’t eat well but Jongwoon was always by his side to encourage him and look after him.

“ Hyung... I’m so tired... “ Siwon told him while having his head rested over Jongwoon’s shoulder as support while both of them sat on hospital plain white bad

“ Do you want to sleep? “ Jongwoon squeezed the bigger hand softly as Siwon shook his head

“ No... I can’t sleep, I just feel too tired to even lift my fingers anymore. It’s weird that the medicine only stopped the pain in my chest but not other part of my body... “ Jongwoon held his breath with fear when he heard how weak Siwon’s voice sounds...

“ Just sleep, Siwonnie... it will be fine, the medicine will work soon. “ Siwon nodded at his soulmate’s voice as Jongwoon helped him lay on his bed gently before leaving the room

“ Dr. Kim, is it possible for a patient who suffered from severe broken string condition to recover ...? “ Jongwoon asked Siwon’s doctor after he helped the man fall asleep, he couldn’t sleep well even with medicine recently and his weight lost rapidly which got Jongwoon worried even more

“ Jongwoon-ssi... You did research for this disease for years, I think you know my answer. “ Heechul felt bad for both of them especially the naive man who didn’t know he was the cause of everything that Siwon has been suffering 

“ Mr. Choi is on stage 4 of this disease already, we are all amazed how he could survive this long and even if his soulmate magically appears now, nothing much could be done. I think it’s the best to let him enjoy his last moment of life to the fullest. “ He patted Jongwoon’s back before leaving. Siwon begged him not to tell Jongwoon and he could do nothing but respecting the patient’s wish.

————

Jongwoon had left hospital for a short time to bake a cake and prepared presents for Siwon’s birthday when he received a call from hospital that Siwon was sent to emergency room. 

The cake was dropped to the floor as Jongwoon ran his way to hospital as soon as he heard that from Kim Heechul.

“ Dr. Kim, how is he— “

“ We tried our best to save his heart from stopping but there’s no sign of him being able to open his eyes again and breath without life support now... I’m sorry. “ Heechul bowed and left Jongwoon standing there with his eyes filled with tears... why... why did this happen to Siwon, a kind man who wanted nothing but others to be happy...

Jongwoon wasn’t allowed to see Siwon yet, he could only watch the man from outside though the glass window. All wires connected to his body and the machine that helped his heart beats, it broke Jongwoon heart to see him this way... Siwon couldn’t even celebrate how birthday with him ...

“ H-How is Siwon now? “ A familiar voice that he hasn’t heard for a while took Jongwoon back to reality after he was staring blankly at Siwon through the glass 

“ Hyukkie... “ Jongwoon only said his name softly... he felt too tired to talk much 

“ I-I heard about Siwon from his sister so I came here ... “ Hyukjae’s eyes were all red and swollen from crying. He sat down beside his ex-husband 

“ Doctor said his heart can’t beat without the machine anymore ... I ... “ Jongwoon choked on his word, he looked at his ex as he couldn’t hold his tear from falling anymore 

“ That idiot, why did he do this to himself ... “ Hyukjae’s hands covered his face so he could let himself cry more 

“ What do you mean, Hyukkie... ? “ Jongwoon asked as he used the back of his hand to wipe the tear away 

“ He still hide that from you? I’m speechless, hyung... “ Hyukjae looked at him and wasn’t even bothered by the lines on tear on his cheeks

“ What is he hiding from me...? “

“ Jongwoon... Siwon is special, he can see red string of fate and... “ he pauses a bit before continuing

“ You are his soulmate. That idiot hid from us because you were in love with me... “

Hyukjae’s sentence felt more like a bucket of ice thrown into Jongwoon’s face...

He only realized now how he has been the source of Siwon’s pain and disease since they were in high school... and he wasn’t aware of that. He has always thought he was helping him, but he was the monster who unknowingly tortured him for this long... so this was why recently Siwon told him only the pain in his chest stopped... that was only because Jongwoon had moved on from Hyukjae...

Jongwoon’s tear broke its way to his cheeks nonstop, he felt too much pain that he had to gasped for air as he cried without any shame in front of Hyukjae and people who walked passed them. It was too late to know this...

“ Why... Siwon... “ Hyukjae hugged his shaking body and started to cry with him.

So fate decided to punish Jongwoon for being the cause of Siwon’s suffering by giving him a heart break with Hyukjae, made him fall in love with his soulmate only when it was already too late to make up all his mistake ...

————

Doctors allowed Jongwoon and others to see Siwon hours later because their machine could only help his heart to work for a few more hours... it should be the time for the loved one to share their moment with the patient.

Jongwoon was the last one to see Siwon after his family and Hyukjae. He dragged his feet to sit down beside the unconscious man in bed. He looks all pale and skinny, Jongwoon’s tear formed in his eyes again to see the man he loves in such pitiful condition.

“ Siwonnie... I’m sorry for everything... “ he started with apologizing, his hands shakingly made their way to hold Siwon’s cold one carefully 

“ Everything I’ve done to you... even though I didn’t know, I’m still the reason you are here... I should be the one like this instead, not you... “ He sobbed as he lift Siwon’s motionless hand to his tear-stained cheek

“ I shouldn’t tell you about Hyukjae before I graduated... I shouldn’t ask you to help with me getting a ring for Hyukjae... I should be such an idiot for not realizing something was wrong. “ he continued while his tears kept falling to ruin the white mattress of Siwon’s bed

“ Why are you so kind and selfless, Siwon... you made me think I was blessed being someone who doesn’t have a soulmate but in fact it was you who protected me from having to deal with the same pain that had been eating you alive for years. “ Jongwoon shut his eyes closed in pain and let more of his tear to fall freely as his hand caressed Siwon’s cold one 

“ I deserve all kind of punishment from the sky for not noticing your love for me, for not knowing my soulmate has been in pain for me, I know I deserve all kind of pain but please ... Siwon... please wake up... let a miracle happen please. I would let you kill me if you want, just don’t give up, Siwon... “ His lips were shaking as they kissed Siwon’s hand gently to beg him for any response

“ I swear... I will do everything to make up for my mistake so please give me one more chance... one more chance to love you and cherish you, Siwon. Is that too much to ask...? “ his vision blurred with the remaining tear in his eyes, he felt so tired from crying that his tear started to dry 

“ please... I’m begging... “

The line of his heart beats became smaller waves on the screen, Jongwoon noticed and he lost all hope to see his soulmate waking up and forgive him... his body gave up and he just tiredly held Siwon’s hand closer to him for the last moment.

Siwon-ah... if there is next time, I swear I would do anything to make you happy, to make you the happiest man in the world... you won’t have to suffer this much pain anymore... I promise... Siwon...

Peep... peep...

Very slight movement in Jongwoon’s hand made the man open his eyes and paid attention to it... the motionless hand he was holding made very weak movement in attempt to hold his hand.

Jongwoon’s eyes widened as he noticed tear fell from Siwon closed eyes

“ CALL THE DOCTOR. SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR TO COME HERE! “

————

5 years later 

“ Dr. Kiiiim!!!! “ a group of kids no older than 10 ran toward the black haired man who gave them his biggest smile

“ How is everyone here? Sorry, I haven’t had time to visit everyone for months since I started working in heart surgery department. “ He apologized as he sat down to their height and ruffled one of the kid’s hair 

“ We are healthy and we miss you so much, Dr. Kim! “ one girl said 

“ Joy made a drawing for you, Dr. Kim. “ the care taker told him as one shy little girl offered an adorable and colorful drawing and He received with a smile 

“ She will be a great artist in the future, I just knew it! “ He complimented her as other kids started to tell him about their future dream careers as well

“ I want to be a doctor like you, Dr. Kim! “ one kid told him 

“ Kyungsoo, you and others can call me Jongwoon, I’m visiting you guys as Jongwoon not as a doctor. “ Jongwoon told them as he remembered something 

“ oh, right! My husband and I prepared presents for everyone! “ He looked at the entrance and still no sight of the taller man

“ Siwon-ah! Are you alright!? What take you so long? “ He impatiently got up and walked before his husband showed up with tons of paper bags of gifts 

“ Honey, you should help me... we bought a lot of thing. “ He put the bags down and wiped his sweat away 

“ Look at him, all complaining again I knew I spoiled him too much, right? “ Jongwoon complained before walking to help his husband as the kids laughed at the couple before running toward the pile of gift to pick the best one.

“ It’s not even heavy! “ Jongwoon still complained as he got more stuffs from the back of their car, Siwon just chuckled and hugged his waist from behind

“ I know... I just want you to help me with these, I want to chat with those children too, you can’t take all the credit, hyung~ “ He said before giving Jongwoon’s cheek a quick kiss

“ Can you blame me? After volunteer to work for orphanages and children hospital for years after your recovery, I’m getting attached to children, it’s so lonely without working in an environment filled with noisy kids and those tiny human running around... “ Jongwoon sighed. He finally took offer from Heechul to worked for heart surgery department with him and quit his volunteer works, he wanted to help more people with his skill and knowledge but he missed the fun as well

“ Why don’t we... adopt a kid then... ? “ Jongwoon laughed at his husband’s ‘joke’ until a piece of paper was showed to him. The doctor’s eyes opened wide as if they could fall off as he covered his mouth after a gasp

“ CHOI SIWON YOU— “ he looked at his smiling husband, this man has always been unpredictable even after 3 years of marriage 

“ Do you... want to —“

“ YES YES I WANT TO! “ Jongwoon almost dropped the boxes of LEGO he was holding as he turned around to give his husband a hug.

Both of them were thankful for the miracle that happened 5 years, they spent their time understanding each other and they have never wasted a day. Together the pair helped children and other people as much as they can, they wanted to live their life together to the best they can after they experienced the moment they almost lost each other forever.

Siwon give his finger a glance and smile how both end of the red string of fate that connected both of them since birth are so close together now, he had never thought he would live to see this... 

He used to be excited for having a soulmate, he used to wish he could cut the string and now... he couldn’t thank fate enough for giving him Jongwoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one-shot AU and don’t forgive to give me feedbacks :)


End file.
